break down
by XxLost-In-The-EchoxX
Summary: re-done chapter 11 this is basically could this be but i renamed it hope you like nora and patch's love is in danger but could this have an effect on there love if you don't like don,t read because its harder than it looks to write this ok so please read and R&R thanks
1. we can get through any thing

**Patch and Nora have another problem but is this there worst one yet and could it be the end of their love. Really bad at summary's But it's a good story don't like don't read. **

It was another boring day at school but I had my gorgeous boyfriend who would get you through anything. Especially with his kissing. As I walked into biology I relived patch's dark black eyes where smouldering into mine as I sat down .he looked at me for a second then said to my thoughts "_angel, you look too good to be true but I could think of a lot of things to do to you when you dress like __that_" my day was not complete without one of patch's sex comments in my mind "_well it's not going to happen so keep dreaming ok"_ he gave me a crooked that makes my stomach do flips. It felt like ages in biology with patch's leg keep knocking mine every time coach used the word sex .finally, it was over and I started home with patch on my heels to give me a ride.

**Write it was my first chapter what do u think it was very hard to write but I did 10 review to get another chapter sorry it was short I will update soon but I want to know if I should continue or was it boring so R&R people **

**Thanks **

**Love **

**From **

**Nora-girl123 xxx**


	2. sacrifice

When we got home patch grabbed me around the waist and drag me into his safe, warm arms "_I have being waiting to do this all __day, angel__"__then before I could say anything his hot, smouldering__ lips were gentle on my lips. I could of sat there or__ hours with patch's hand in my hair. But I finally__ stop __ take a breath." I should go "_

"_you sure __you've__ had enough, angel. Cause I can sit here all day if you want "_

_He gave me a crocked smile that made my heart skip a beat. As I reach the farm house I turn and waved to patch as he started to drive away .it was like a love story real .you no leaves the girl and ride off into the sunset. Once I got in I went into the kitchen and found a note from my mum saying that she was at the office and that she would be late next thing a know is a big, greasy hand grabbed me around the throat and something sharp when to my neck I tried to scream and it all got bottled in to my throat. The next thing I saw was blackness…_


	3. i thought you loved me

**Okay so I'm back. I know it's been long but I didn't know where to go with this and I think I have got but please review tell me what you7 think… **

**Patch's pov **

I left my angel, I wish I could have stayed with her but I can't I thought I was good a seduction but I Nora knows how to keep you coming .i can't trust myself with her. It's just as bad when I am kissing he her kissing are so sweet and intoxicating that I can't stop. My Nora hard on the outside but soft on the inside .but I still won't let nothing happen to her.

**Nora's pov**

My head felt fuzzy and ….I couldn't move, I came right awake in that moment to find my hands and feet bound, millions of questions where buzzing round in my head like who was doing this? .i then saw a ray of light come and someone in heavy boot came down them. I lump came into my throat as I saw who had me captured and I couldn't not believe it."Patch"

**Okay I no I am totally evil but I just had to stop it update coming please review before you faviorte my story as I took ages thank you **

**Have to say thx to **

**Randomreader15**

**i-love-patch**

**chocolate lover**

**heartgold **

**rabbitmw and book girl98**

**love from **

**nora-girl123**


	4. chained up in pain and regret

**Told you there would be a next chapter in seconds!**

**Nora's pov**

There in front of me was my patch that I saw only a few hours ago, the same patch that said he loved me. I looked at him with hate as he smirk at me ,his eyes eyeing me like I was some sort of catch or some prize he caught on a hunting trip. "hello, angel. Why are you looking at me like that?" I gave him a dark look and he just laughed at me a carried on down the stairs.

**Patch's pov**

I saw Nora, my angel was gone. How not I could know this, I am meant to be her guardian angel. I am going to kill whoever took my angel and if she's hurt I will do worse. I have to find her and any cost.

**Nora's pov**

I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that this was not happening. I felt his breath on my face as his scent of mint and earth concealed me like a drug "open your eyes, Nora, don't you like me better like this"

"No!" I yelled right in his face "what is up with you?"

"Nothing angel, I am the same as I always was"

"What an utter bastard, if so then you got it right "

I didn't see it coming his hand was around my throat in seconds and I could feel the tears prick my eyes as his grip tightened. I tried to scream as my vision started top blur, he finally let go, I suck in as much breath as I could and I knew it was only the start.

He looked at me with his black orbs that use to contain love and comfort but now they were empty. "You are too much trouble angel; you attract it like a magnate does metal, it would be so easy for me to end you know."

"Then why don't you!. What you going to make it slow and painful and make me beg to die "

"Oh why do you think so bad of me, but yes you are right, you won't die straight away, as I little guest has not shown up yet"

I sat there silent thinking or what he meant by little guest "what! Are you on about little guest "he was half way up the old cracked stairs as he turned to me and said "now why76 would I tell you that".

As he went out he shut the door and started to talk to someone with a very deep voice ,I tried to listen in but I didn't get much and then there was silence. I looked at the floor for maybe an hour till I heard the door reopen when I looked up I saw three mean ,one was short and really could use with a shave and the other two looked alike maybe twins but that was not what interested me at that time it was the crowbars in the hands that did!.

"this won't hurt much" I heard one of them say as they dragged me by my hair across the room, then tied my legs and writs to a chair, they gaged me and put a bag over my head so I could see what they were doing .but that's when I started to feel agony flood through my body as they started to hit the crap out of me.

**Patch's pov**

I couldn't get an exact location on my angel I tried to speak to her mind and in her dreams but whoever she was with was keeping her from sleeping or dream and blocking the connection but only an archangel can do that so what's going on?

**What do you think of that drama? Please review before adding to favourite's and tell me what you think. Thanks **

**Love **

**Nora-girl123**

**Xxxx**

**:D **


	5. down fall

**Next chapter!**

**Nora's pov **

I finally fell asleep at last I was battered and bruise and probable bleeding almost everywhere, as I could feel my life force getting weaker with every passing minuet and the pain was unbearable .but I had to stay strong and not them get me down but how long can I keep that up with these assholes, beating me to death or maybe worse. I fell asleep with ease that night like someone clicked their finger and I was gone .I saw my bedroom but it didn't feel right and then I saw him my patch with his comforting black orbs. I didn't know if it was a trick or not but I couldn't contain the love I felt, I ran to him but my fears got the worse of me and I stopped mid stride. My mind was spinning and I couldn't stop it, then started to fall as I felt strong arms clasp around me I blacked out.

**Patch's pov**

I don't know how long I was driving for .I derived everywhere looking for Nora but I couldn't find her I tried her mind but it was still block, but then tried her dreams .I couldn't believe it when I got a connection ,we were in her bedroom but I couldn't see her, then my eyes found her beautiful grey-eyes with her red hair, when she saw me her eyes brighten with love as she started to run to me ,she was so close the she stopped and fear clouded her vision, she looked at me the her eyes closed and she feel so fast .I caught her just before her head hit the poor sweet Nora laid peacefully in my arms and every so often whispering my name….

I need to know where she was but I couldn't bear to wake her up, to see the fear and sadness in her eyes. Then my train of thought broke because as I looked down at her I found her eyes on me.

**Nora's pov**

I opened my eyes to see patch staring at something, most probably thinking and I realised that I was in his arms and he was cradling me. I laid there for a couple of second wondering what if this is not my patch what if it evil asshole he looked down on me fear started to clog up inside me ."Patch "I whispered ever so gently I was surprised he heard "angel" I heard him say. I freaked out a bit and backed up I had no clue what patch this was they both used my nickname and say it the same ,I followed my instincts back away ,I saw the look of hurt on his face like I had just ripped out his heart and feed it as bait. He came towards me just as I hit a wall I knew there was no way to escape, if I run he' would catch me and if I stayed he would probably torture me. He was about 2 steps in front of me his eyes showing sadness and fear for me. He sat down in front of me and our eyes connected for a few seconds before I broke it to look at the floor, "angel, what wrong? Where are you? "I looked at him for a minute and I had this strange feel like I was being locked up in my own body, like I couldn't control it. " I am at the school but I am not sure were" but to my shock that was my voice but not me talking .and the next thing I know the feeling gone .I looked around as everything became blurred like water on a mirror and I was back in the room with dickhead patch. splined. He looked smug as his slimy hand caressed my cheek and said "you are really something Nora, no wonder why my brother fell for you ". A wave of confusion fell over me .patch had a brother to what extend his brother was a totally bartered." I see he has not told you about me, seer Nora I am an archangel, well fallen archangel, but I can't get out of my head my brother thinking he's all that just because he fell for a girl and when you went to sacrifice yourself he turns it down to be with you .really I think all you humans are a like waste and nothing more. But you I have interest in you are half niphil and half human, but your strong and hard to break but we are going to have to break you to make my brother fall to his knees"

I heard footsteps on the stair and four; I would say nephilim came down .two of them grabbed my arms and started dragging me u the stairs not caring how much I pulled and thrashed ,it was like it was nothing to them.

They dragged me into a room they chained me up like I was some dog. Then patch look alike started ."I think it's time for names Nora before we get started ,my names is Marcus and this is for going to help me a lot but hurt you …well for a while really" I couldn't help it I wasn't going to let this happen patch has to be looking for me ,I had to buy sometime.

"You son of a bit…" with that a striking pain came across my cheek and a slicing feeling from my thigh come through and I couldn't contain a screams, it echoed everywhere and I saw Marcus smile at my weakness, then the blade came down again a flash of frieze pain came from my wrists and crimson liquid was pouring everywhere.

**Patch's pov **

I was pulling up outside the school as I heard Nora's screams, my heart racing I ran into the school I could hear Nora's breathing, ragged and stressed .she was at the gym. Seriously what is up with that fucking gym everything bad happens there?. As I walked through the gyms doors I could see my Nora chained down and bleed plenty and that when I saw him.. Standing right in front of Nora was my brother, holding a blade that dripped with my loves blood .as fast as anything he turned towards me with palpitating eyes "hello brother. Come for something have we"

**What do you think? What's going to happen review? **

**Love nora-girl123**

**Xxx**

**:D**


	6. existing

Next chapter, but I could be mean and do a cliff hanger! Hashahahahahaha

Patch's pov

I couldn't believe it. Well okay maybe I could he was always dickshit in heaven, but I never knew he could do this. He is so dead. "Arww jev's or should I call patchy, why so sad, I did you a favour but in all terms I kinda like that look on you as you kinda look weak and not worth anytime at all"

I felt my hands clench and unclench. What am I his little bitch, "patchy", who the fuck even came up with that?.

My eyes looked for him to Nora's pale face, she looked dead but in total agony.

"What do you want from me, Marcus?"

"Easy I want you broken"

"Well your screwed I can't feel anything"

"You can't but she can"

Okay I know its short but I had to stop it there

Love

.N.g.123

xxx


	7. unimportant

**I'm back with more chappies, sorry I took ages to update as I had loads of English homework. So I promise to make this one extra-lon**g! :D

Patch's pov

I felt sickened as all sorts of dreadful thoughts come in to my head, my angel laying there beaten and bruised, then I noticed she had cuts all up her arms ,legs , mostly everywhere with crimson blood spilling everywhere. The though was unbearable to even think about .My eyes averted to where Marcus was un- chaining Nora….. Wait he was unchaining her, this is not good, I felt like screaming .well done for me giving him what he wants me screaming like a girl about spiders, he can fucking go to hell and give some of my .. Let's just call them friends of Mine I was too busy thinking, I heard a faint was so soft that only my cryptic hearing could pick up …ohh shit why did I have to open my mouth there was ..well just Marcus and about three nephilim but now they know she's coming to things are going to get ugly.

Nora's pov

I felt like a curtain of blackness just lifted off my eyes and I was back in the ginning gym with I think evil look-a-like patch, what was his name …ohh that was it Marcus who I have to say I hate already, then my eyes set on .. I think my patch well it must have been as his midnight orbs contained the love and comfort I always love, he had men around him I would probably say where nephilim; my train of though was pulled obediently to a stop as a cold, hard hand wrapped itself around my wrist and yanked me up so my feet where off the floor. I looked up Marcus was squeezing my hand, it was like a lorry ran over my hand and I let out a penetrating scream that could make back bones shiver. Marcus let out a cold, cruel laugh and let me drop to the floor with such and impacted it knocked the breath out of me

"Take my brother next door as I want him to hear her screams, but make sure he's under full observation"

Patch's pov 

Ohh no way I'm I being drag out this room without a fight, I could feel the slight tug of them pulling away from Nora, oh I don't fucking think so. "Hey Marcus ,I think we all know you are an asshole ,so I think it's time we all go home bgefore I kick your ass"

"See I would love to see that, but sadly no. I have better plans that include you and Nora over here "

I looked at my angel for a few seconds and when see looked at me I could see the flare of anger and fear in her eyes.

"You touch her and I will literally stab you in the back"

"Ohh, so patch you mean I can't do this"`

In one fluid movement his hand was caressing her face.

"You know, jev, I have only told you one of my reasons for doing this."

"Well I think I can guess the second reason is that you're a physco bastard, I'm I close "

"You are far from close. It has nothing to do with me. It has to do with the thing you love and what you did to her "

"Okay what do you mean what I di to her?"

"Let's say this in small words shall we, you made her pregnant

**Thank you to all the reviews and favourites and alerts, it means a lot so thank you: P **

**Another cliff hanger WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN, WELL START GUESSING REVIEW AND I WILL TELL YOU IF YOUR RIGHT LOL**

**LOVE FROM .N.G.123**

**XXX ;)**


	8. Torture and Torment

**People I am back and I hope you liked my last chapter I love the cliff hangers as the reaction are funny lol. So with further ado here my next chapter ;)!**

**Nora's pov**

Did he just say I am pregnant...when…how well I really no how but still I don't remember …me and patch ever. I could hear Marcus in the back ground yelling at patch about the dignity lose in this outrages mind was way too busy thinking about the last couple of months , but nothing reserving.

**Patch's pov**

I felt a bubble of shock absorb angel is pregnant …I looked at her and saw the frustration as she tried to think of when this happened but not quiet finding it. "See, patch I am going to sort this. we have no clue what this baby could I get to hurt you and get rid of the problem "as he finished I was in a hallway and the door was shutting, the last thing I saw was Nora her eyes looking at me, the fear was gone and was replaced by strength that was going to get her out of here.

I was put in a room with iron wall, with the smell of death coming from every corner, I have always wonder why people are creped out by this school .but one thing was on my mind is to get my angel out of here, so game on Marcus

**Nora's pov**

I was left with Marcus .no patch to save me this time. He started to stalk towards me with his eeriness; I backed up with every step he took until I my back hit the wall.

"See this is what you get for being a stupid human teen .but don't you get it Nora you are weak and worthless and soon to been dead. But before we get started make sure you scream loud okay."!

**Patch's pov**

Her screams rang out, killing from the inside. What the fuck was he doing to her?. When I get out of here you watch what going to happen, he is going to look like a zombie, wait scratch that he won't be dead or alive.

**Nora's pov **

The pain was unbearable, I lay in a pool of my own blood .this guy was seriously an expert in pain. With that I let out another scream of utter pain what was he doing? Was he actually pulling the baby out!

**Patch's pov **

I can't just sit here but what I'm I meant to do? I am trapped with probably the most dumbass nephilim, wait …the dumb pricks probably don't know a mind trick form their own mother .I turned away way from them closing my eyes, finding the waves of their minds, before snap, damn I knew they were think but come on how fucking think can you get .

I wish a lot of people saw that. I couldn't stop myself I made them think that Marcus had come to kill them and you should have saw them on their knees begging for forgiveness .but don't worry no nephilim were harm doing this part of the story maybe .

I love that last line it sounds like a movie lol so you "know the drill" r&r quick of no new chappie till this story gets 30 reviews (no lie I need 30 to continue as I don't think people want to read this!)

Love .n.g.123; p


	9. author's note

Author's note

Okay I am having a break from this story as I having trouble with the next chapter so if you have any ideas please pm me. I feel so bad you probably through it was another chapter .

So till next time

Carzy-person123

Patch

Nora


	10. tortured with love

**So I have finally overcome that stupid writers block loland if you want someone to thank then you can thank MY PLAY LIST AND Mtrench is life's STRORY " LOVER DEAREST" IF YO HAVE NOT READ,YOU NEED TO! As the song she had with her story made me get my ass over the block surprise at the end!**

**Patch's pov**

I must of looked like as lunatic as I run down the corridors, twisting this way and that .chanting to myself "she better be alive, come on angel keep fighting". Some guardian angel I am ,god I can't even keep her fucking safe .

I felt like I was going round on a spiral stair case, I could still hear Nora's screams rounding every corner .until ….silences.

**Nora's pov**

Slowly slipping away, this is how it ends with some fall archangel barstead .great. but I can't think about this I am going to get through this excruciating pain and you know what I think I won't give him the satisfaction of killing me .i lay there thing about all my times with patch as this is going to be bad enough.

**Patch's pov**

As I run through the wooden double doors to the gym I was stopped in my own tracks…my angel was laying there bloody and scared.

"ohh patchy me boy ,why do you look so glum , in a way the is good for you .well okay maybe it better for me but what can I say it should be me you fall for a fucking human for Pete sake and your still high and might ,well not this time ."

**Nora's pov **

I could hear two people in the background speaking, well I knew one had to be Marcus but they sounded the same that mean….. Patch. I opened my eyes slowly to see patch looking at the floor, with his eyes holding so many emotions I couldn't recognize.

I caught patch looking at me and I felt my heart break and shatter into pieces, but the only way possible had to ruin the moment.

**Patch's pov **

Half way through my brother stupid lecture ,I just black out ,could be bothered to listen no more and I started listening to the one thing i could listen to was my angels heart ,barely beating .-I looked up to see her beautiful grey eyes looking at me and I couldn't help the pain of emotions running through me . I saw Marcus looking at me to see what has so caught my eyes. Nothing could make me stop looking till he walked over to Nora with so much confidents, it made me sick as his fingers ran through her hair and silently whispered something n, I knew it had to be bad as Nora's eyes grew wide with fear as someone new entered the room

**So there's the chapter and I tell you what I am doing a completion. Whoever guess who the new character is get the chapter a week before I publish it **

**So is it **

**RIXON**

**DABRIA**

**SCOTT**

**So get guessing and in the next chapter I will put a play list in okay **

**So get reviewing your answers**

**Love**

**Crazy-person123 **

**xxxxx**


	11. death at the door

So I'm back, did you miss me? Probes not lol XD

**Patch's pov **

I turned round my fast like guardian reflexes going crazy, as I saw who had entered the room. Rixon. I thought I sent this asshole to hell? Ohh was this funny Rixon doing my brothers dirty work now there a sight, where was a camera when I needed it! I could hear Marcus walking back towards me sounding like and ape with no bananas, his snake like fingers curling around my shoulders, "why don't you and Nora go and catch up but be careful she a bit fragile ". With that he whispered something I probably wouldn't like. But what? ...

**Nora's pov **

No way … I seriously have a new friend who wants me dead well isn't that nice. For him, don't I ever get a choice? Guess not. "Alright love, I think this is going to be easy" I closed my eyes the thick Irish accent making me sick. Well least I know that this catch up session will be quick so I don't have to look at this prick for long heard myself mumble something but I could detect when my lips had move but nothing .whatever I said I don't thing Rixon liked it as his face was as red well I guess hell, that made me laugh

**Patch's pov**

So what can I do? Well not much as no fucking mind tricks or anything. Only me .my physco brother and probably some shit about defeating me. well let's get it over with so I can kick his ass, get the girl and the sunset.

_**Guys I know its short but I am a bit nervous as drama exam and eglish tomorrow so I am going to leave it there so I can go and study and practice . wish me luck. R&R**_

_**So see ya soon**_

**~Dying alone~ **

xx


	12. another note  IMPORTANT sorry guys

Author's note

Hey guys I no, it been a little while but I will update soon but this to say that have a poll on my profile please can you vote.

Keep the reviews and everything coming and PM me any time I don't mind and I don't bite (if your lucky. Lol)

Soon to up date

~dying alone~


	13. grand escape

Wow fanfiction has been really dead, even deader than a grave yard what happened people. R&R

**Patch's pov**

How long has it been? I bet hell has frozen over by now. Right plans let's see I could sit here and listen to this shit or I could kill these bitches and be the next Freddie cruger, even if he does have so many scars I will still look like a god among women . You know what fuck this. In that moment I had my arms around my brother's neck choking him until he passed out, HOPEFULLY. Damn was jheeze he strong, I guess he took the advice to eat all your greens but after a long and tiring 30 minutes of my life that I will collect. Now to get my angel and finally be rid of this shit. Ohh I should have punch him out you can just imagine that.

**Nora's pov **

So now prick one has gone I have prick 2 acting like the guy out of saw, I am really surprised he hasn't said let play a game. How shocking. With every mile seconds he was getting closer. The protruded smell of his breath was choking, the I heard patch's voice in my head " I am coming angel, keep him busy" right how am I meant to keep him busy ,well okay we all know that there is no vaccine against stupidity. But here goes nothing I guess, Insults don't fail me now.

"Hey Rixon, you do realize that your mom is a better man than you and my god haven't you ever heard of a car wash even if you would get stuck but still hygiene is a virtue."

In seconds I had the weight of a bus on me, may airway felt like they were going to explode and black blotches stared to take over my vision, I stared screaming kicking scratching trying to get him of cause my god did he weigh a ton , in those split seconds I felt like death was upon me with me gasping for air every inch of breath I got took about a litre of my energy as I prayed for patch to hurry up!

**Patch's pov **

Wow could my Nora scream well least everyone knows when she's in trouble, with that though I came crashing through the doors of the gym to see Rixon literally squashing Nora to death well I have to amend what a way to go, I have had this guy on me millions of times and trust me it is no picnic he is some heavy shit , with in milliseconds I was pounding Rixion's head into the floor .well okay I know what you're thinking I am a maniac well I am if they touch Nora…. then yeas I am.

I left Rixon with a blooded nose and I would say a broken skull and ribs, ouch is that going to hurt in the morning. I picked up Nora's delicate, broken body in my arms and gently walked her out to the jeep trying not to disturb her I slowly slipped her into the jeep and with that I got into the jeep myself and drove into the sunset with the girl of my dreams.

**Okay hope you like it I will update soon!**

**Love you guys **

**Till next time **

**~ dying alone~ **

**Playlist:**

Only one-Alex Band 

Beauty of the dark mads langer 

It boys- end of the world

Birdy- shelter 

You me at six-the swarm

You me at six- lover boy 

You me at six- reckless

R&R please 


	14. another author note: i know i hate them

Hey guys, I know you hate these but I really need you to do my poll on my profile and I know how many people read this story so please do the poll or no new chapters!

~night star alchemist~


End file.
